From snow and blood
by Maliwenn
Summary: On a ski trip in the mountains with her friends, Kaoru gets wildly attacked by a demon and nearly died, but she is saved by an exorcist. Since that traumatic day, she vowed to protect the people from theses monsters, by integrating the True-Cross Academy and becoming an exorcist herself. [ Fiction in French! ]


**From snow and blood - Prologue**

- Oï, Sagami-chan! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tes parents nous laissent vraiment leur chalet pour toute une semaine : je t'admire!

Oh, mon pote, si tu savais ce que j'ai dû endurer pour qu'ils acceptent... En effet, on ne trouve pas de parents aussi sur protecteur que les miens sur cette planète ; toujours derrière moi à ramasser mes miettes de pains. Mais je ne puis leur en vouloir, pas vrai? Je leur en suis même reconnaissante, d'une part, d'avoir été toujours là pour moi. Mais lorsque venait le temps de quitter le nid, maman et papa-poule n'était plus si commode. _Je serai sage_, leur avais-je dit, _je ne boirais pas une seule goutte d'alcool, ni ne toucherais à aucune matière illicite_ ; _et puis, vous connaissez bien mes potes, non?_ _Ce sont peut-être des têtes brûlées, mais ils ne sont pas méchant, encore moins des toxicos._ Pour couronner le tout, mon argument choc : mes dix-sept années nouvellement acquises, qui me conférait le droit, selon moi, de prendre mes propres décisions - et d'assumer mes responsabilités comme une grande. _Et puis, c'est mon anniversaire, non?_ Leur avais-je dit d'une petite voix suppliante. Alors, résignés, ils acceptèrent.

- Je vais être franche avec toi, moi non plus. Mais c'est chose faite, messieurs : bienvenue à Sagami's Winter Resort!

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, nous observâmes tous trois le magnifique paysage hivernale qui s'offrait à nous : situer au beau milieu d'une danse forêt de conifères et reliée par un long sentier qui nous menait à la civilisation, le chalet de bois rond paraissait minuscule dans cet océan monochrome, malgré son imposante silhouette. Nous nous engageâmes dans l'allée afin de stationner notre véhicule - mon vieux Jeep d'occasion - et décharger nos bagages, avant d'entrer d'un pas fébrile dans le bâtiment. Le hall était très impressionnant : un large salon, à l'ameublement moderne et original, nous accueillis alors que nous nous déchaussions. En levant la tête, je fus surpris de constater la jolie baie vitrée au deuxième étage, ainsi que les chambres à air ouverte. Génial, pensai-je. Même si j'y venais souvent lors des vacances, hiver comme été, je ne reconnaissais plus cet endroit tant il avait changé ; fraîchement rénové, il ressemblait plus à une maison de luxe, comme celles que l'on voit dans les magazines, qu'à un chalet de vacance ; mais qui s'en plaindrait?

- Wah! Dit donc, Kaoru, rappelle-moi ce qu'ils font dans la vie, tes parents? Je m'attendais à... une cabane. Lança Daichi, aussi médusé que son confrère à sa droite.

- Haha! Mon père a eu une grosse augmentation il y a peu, mes parents en ont donc profiter pour faire rénover notre vieux chalet.

- Incroyable.

- Et si on allait faire un tour dans la cuisine? suggéra Hanatarou timidement. J'meurs de faim moi!

Sans attendre, mes deux amis partirent en courant en direction du frigo, qu'ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à vider. Ah, c'est deux-là, de vrais gamins. Pensai-je. S'allais être une semaine mouvementé, c'est certain.

Cette nuit-là, vent et neige claquais aux fenêtres ; quelle chance d'être arrivé juste à temps avant la tempête. Dans mon lit, j'observais ce magnifique et saisissant spectacle par la fenêtre, en proie à l'insomnie. Le vent était si fort, la neige si lourde, que les arbres penchaient presque complètement à l'horizontale ; vivre une tempête en pleine montagne est tellement différent qu'en ville. Ici, la nature reprend ses droits, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié de cet endroit. Et les gars qui étaient coincés à l'épicerie du village à cause des routes impraticables... Il n'y à ce que des garçons et leur ventre affamé pour vouloir sortir un soir de tempête chercher à manger. Heureusement, si la tempête ne s'arrête pas, ils pourraient toujours dormir à l'auberge. Soudain, un mouvement attira mon attention dans le noir, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées ; comme une silhouette se découpant sur la neige immaculée. Alertée, je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour mieux voir : hélas, la neige et la glace sur la vitre ne me le permettait pas. Je tentais de trouver un meilleur point de vue, mais sans succès. Toutes les fenêtres faisaient face à l'est pour accueillir le soleil du matin et réchauffer les pièces ; or, c'est à l'ouest que ce déroulais l'action. Un étrange crissement ce faisais entendre, comme si l'on grattait à la porte ; un animal, surement. Mais lorsque que les crissements se transformèrent en coups cogner à la porte, j'eux aussitôt peur qu'elle cède sous ce puissant assaut. Ce n'était pas un animal. Pas le choix, soupirais-je. Il fallait être fou pour vouloir affronter un homme adulte seule - déjà, le fait d'être une femme me désavantageait beaucoup, mais mon petit gabarit et mes cinq pieds rendaient la victoire impossible ; néanmoins, ma curiosité prenait le dessus sur la raison. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, je devais savoir qui - ou quoi - tentait de s'introduire chez moi, sur mon territoire. J'attrapais au vol le premier objet solide que je trouvais ; une vieille lampe de poche en fonte, suffisamment lourde pour assommer quelqu'un - ou du moins le blessé. A pas de loup, je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon qui reliait le premier au deuxième étage, une à une, lentement, tout en brandissant mon arme de fortune devant moi à la manière d'un katana. J'avais peur, c'était indéniable, mais l'appréhension prenaient le dessus et je savais que je me maudirais un jour d'être si entêtée. Arrivée au niveau de la porte, le bruit cessa soudainement, pour faire place à un reniflement ; humait-_il_ mon odeur? - mais je reculais d'un bond lorsque la chose ce déchaîna de plus belle, martelant la porte de ses points de toutes ses forces. Ce que je redoutai arriva ; il fit sauter la porte de ses gonds. Un tourbillon de vent et de neige me souffla au visage et, aveuglée, je perdis pied et tomba lourdement à la renverse sur le plancher. L'instant d'après, une lourde masse me maintenait fermement contre le sol, à califourchon sur mon bassin. Malgré sa force surhumaine, je pouvais sentir ses os minces à travers sa peau, tant il était maigre ; du moins, c'est l'impression que cela me donnait. De plus, il semblait avoir deux bras et deux jambes, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais son visage n'avait rien, mais absolument rien d'humain ; d'ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à identifier la nature de sa queue noire préhensile terminées par une touffe de poils, ni de ses oreilles pointues. Ont aurais dit que cette chose sortait tout droit d'un film de fantaisie! En prise à la panique la plus totale, je tentais de me débattre de toutes mes forces, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds à qui mieux-mieux, sans pour autant réussir à vraiment le déstabilisé. Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ça, m'intimai-je. La question n'était pas quoi, mais bien comment j'allais réussir à m'en sortir vivante. Car, dans ses montagnes où seuls la nature nous guette, personne ne répondrais à mon appel de détresse. J'en étais sûr à présent : sois j'allais mourir, sois j'allais souffrir et mourir.

- Non! Non, non! Lâche-moi, merde!

C'est à ce moment que je le vis, et de très près: son visage. Déformé par une folie pure et dur, les yeux exorbités de la tête, des canines excessivement longues et affûtées, son visage était d'une telle monstruosité que je ne pus retenir mes larmes. En un instant, mon instinct de survie pris le dessus : en faisant preuve d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je réussis à le faire basculer maladroitement en le frappant de ma lampe à la tête, tout en poussant de toutes mes forces l'amas de vêtement qu'il formait. Ce fut suffisant pour me libérer et prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Je courais à toute vitesse, de toute mon énergie et de tout mon désespoir à travers l'épaisse neige, zigzaguant à travers les arbres comme un lièvre affolé. Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre la créature me poursuivre rageusement, poussant des cris rauques et bestiaux dans mon dos, quémandant mon sang et ma chair. Quoi? Cela me frappa : un vampire? Non... un démon plutôt! Car cette chose ne relevait plus de la fantaisie, mais bien de mes cauchemars les plus horrifiants. Le temps que je digère cette nouvelle découverte fut suffisant à la créature pour me rattraper et me plaquer à nouveau dans la neige : cette fois-ci par contre, elle n'attendit pas. Elle planta ses crocs dans mon cou tel une bête sauvage, mordant dans ma chair comme dans un morceau de viande, me secouant dans toutes les directions comme un simple torchon. Je sentais ma peau se déchiqueté sous ses crocs acérés, et mon sang maculer abondamment ma nuisette - je ne ressentais même plus le froid mordant de décembre. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans mon propre sang ; ma vue commençait à se troubler, tout comme mes idées. Tu vas mourir, si tu ne fais rien. Aller, défend-toi! Pensai-je. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je souffrais atrocement, alors que j'étais pleinement consciente d'être dévorée vivante. Bientôt, il ne resterait de moi qu'un cadavre en décomposition, qui ne ressemblerait même plus à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Alors que ma conscience glissait lentement vers l'étreinte sournoise de la mort, je sentis ses crocs se retirer de ma chair, et mon assaillent bascula lourdement à mes côtés. Je ne compris pas tout de suite - comment l'aurais-je pu, ainsi au seuil de la mort? - mais lorsque je vis cet homme tout de noir vêtu, arborant une curieuse broche dorée de forme allongée, j'eu une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être, si Dieu le voulait, n'allais-je pas finir en enfer et partager le sort de ce monstre.


End file.
